The beverage industry utilizes high-density polyethylene (HDPE) trays or “shells” for the distribution of beverages. The trays can have a life span of up to 10 years. Filled beverage containers are placed in the trays by beverage packing equipment. The trays may be put on pallets and the filled beverage containers may be stored in a warehouse environment until distribution. The filled beverage containers may be transported in the beverage trays to stores via a combination of large trucks, small route sales trucks, hand trucks, and hand carrying of the trays to a store shelf. Additionally, the beverage containers may be merchandised within the trays.
When the beverage containers are removed from the trays, the trays are transported back to the manufacturing site and generally stored outside. While outside, the beverage trays are exposed to environmental elements, such as snow, rain, and extreme temperatures. When the trays are needed for use, the trays are brought into the manufacturing plant, washed at a high temperature, and reused. Exposure to the environment and normal wear and tear during use create small scratch like imperfections in the HDPE surfaces of the beverage trays. These imperfections subsequently contact the label and surface of the beverage containers within the tray and may cause visually observable damage and abrasions to the surface of the beverage containers and labels affixed on the containers. The damage to the beverage containers and labels may be exacerbated by vibrations to which the beverage containers are subjected. Accordingly, there is a need to protect the labels and surfaces of beverage containers from damage caused by imperfections in the beverage trays.